1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading system of an exchange and, more particularly, to a loading error restoring apparatus and method of an exchange.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, in order to initialize a system or perform a specific operation, the exchange initiates a loading system to load a required program (or a file) from a storing unit thereof and execute it.
FIG. 1 illustrates a loading system of an exchange in accordance with a related art. The loading system of the related art exchange includes a storing unit 110 (referred to as a ‘disk’, hereinafter) for storing a pertinent program (or a file) and a main processor 140. The main processor 140 includes a memory 130 that provides a space for executing a loaded program and a loader 120 that controls an operation of loading the program stored on the disk 110 to the memory 130.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart of a loading error restoration process of the exchange in accordance with the related art. The loading error restoration process of the related art exchange will now be described with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
In order to perform a program loading, the loader 120 reads header information of a file to be loaded (step S10). When the file is read normally through the header information, the loader 120 writes the file in the memory (steps S20, S30).
When the file is written normally in the memory 130 after going through the processes (steps S10˜S30), the loader 120 checks whether there are more files to be loaded (step S50). If there are more files to be loaded, the processes (S10˜S40) are repeatedly performed. If, however, every file has been loaded, the loading system stops its operation.
However, if a corresponding file does not exist in step S20 or if the file has not been written normally into the memory 130 in step S40, the loader 120 analyzes a cause of the loading error (steps S60, S70). According to the analysis, if (1) the corresponding file does not exist on the disk 110, (2) the memory is short of space for writing the file, or (3) a loading error occurs more than three times for other reasons (step S80), the loader 120 stores the corresponding loading error information on the disk 110 and terminates the operation of the loading system. However, if the loading error is a temporary one, that is, if it has been generated due to an overload of the disk 110 or if it has been generated just because a text or a data header region of a file is erroneously written, the loader 120 renders the program to be loaded normally by repeatedly performing the loading process.
As mentioned above, when the loading error occurs, the related art loading system just stores the error occurrence status information on the disk 110 or repeatedly performs the loading process. The loading system has no hardware or software device to restore the cause of the error.
Therefore, a service of the exchange is suspended until an operator checks the load error through an operating terminal, duplicates the file anew or restores the damaged file.